


How about sugar?

by ChaseSpero



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseSpero/pseuds/ChaseSpero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan and Talia being all mush...what more could you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How about sugar?

Talia was sat down in Susan's quarters; she was wearing her robe and was holding a cup of tea in one hand. As she took a sip she looked around and smiled, finally she felt like she belonged somewhere and that somewhere was with Susan.

Speaking of Susan, she was still sleeping and she knew she would have to be up soon ready for duty. Waking up at this time, yes it was relatively earlier but Talia wanted to wake first, she wanted to make Susan a drink before she went off to work, honestly she wanted to make sure that this wasn't a dream....that what had happened last night did in fact happen. 

Talia stood at the doorway to the bedroom, leaning against it she looked over the Susan, her steady breathing and the peaceful look on her face; it just increased the love Talia already had for Susan. There was a curl which had fell over Susan's face and Talia wanted so much to push it back, she put her mug down on the side and knelt down in front of Susan and gently pushed back the curl. Her fingers glided down Susan's cheek and she kissed her faintly. Susan made a noise and opened her eyes. 

"Good morning." Talia whispered 

"Mmm morning." Susan said stretching, her voice still thick with sleep. 

Talia smiled at how gorgeous Susan was in the morning, she wanted to talk about last night so much, she wanted to ask what this meant for the two of them now, where would they go from here. But she knew Susan had just woken up and in time she knew they would talk about it. 

"Do you want a drink sweetheart?" Talia asked. 

"I ah, a cup of tea please." 

Talia nodded.

"I'll give you time to get ready, I'll be out here." Talia said with a smile. 

"Wait!" Susan said getting out of bed, the breeze hit her and she forgot for a second that she was naked. She wasn't embarrassed though, no, last night they had made love and it was so pure, so deep, it was truly beautiful.

Talia watched Susan get up out of bed and her heartbeat increased, she took in the full view of Susan and oh she was beautiful, all of last night came rushing back to her and it was like she could feel Susan's hands on her all over again. She waited for Susan to do what she was going to do and Susan stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Talia. 

Talia relaxed in Susan's arms and she held her arms around her too, she breathed in Susan's scent and kissed her neck gently. 

"Behave." Susan said chuckling. 

Talia let go and smiled. 

"Me behave? Have you seen yourself?" Talia said, her eyes lighting up. 

 

Susan laughed and it ran through Talia's body, she bit her lip as she watched Susan turn and walk away swaying then bending down to pick up her robe. 

"Tease." Talia spoke, her eyes on Susan the whole time. 

Susan turned on the spot and flashed Talia a smile; standing there a bit longer Talia then shook her head mentally. 

"Right! Tea, I'll make you tea." 

"Thank you." Susan said grinning.

Susan came out from the bedroom dressed in her uniform; today she had her hair down, a favourite of Talia's. 

"You should do that more often." Talia said handing a mug over to Susan.

"Thank you and do what?" Susan asked.

"Have your hair like this, you look beautiful, not that you don't look beautiful anyway...I just love it when it's down." 

Susan smiled, she couldn't stop smiling. She went and sat down and Talia followed sitting beside her. 

"Earlier on when you called me sweetheart...I really loved it." 

"You did?" 

"Yes, since you told me about something you love about me, I thought it's only fair I do the same."

"Sweetheart." Talia said, just trying it out. 

Susan smiled; she put her hand over Talia's, 

"Hmmm...." Susan said leaning back. 

"What?" 

"Honey?" Susan scrunched her nose up. 

"Nope....how about sugar?" Susan shook her head and Talia grinned.

"How about sweetcheeks?" 

"Absolutely not." Talia protested and Susan started laughing.

"You know I have to go in a few minutes." 

Talia sighed, she knew and although she knew how important Susan's job was she still did just want to spend the day with her but she had a feeling that she would be seeing a lot more of Susan from now on. 

"I know you do sweetheart." 

Susan stood up and straightened her jacket, 

"You can stay here as long as you want and maybe if you want to, you can spend the night here with me again tonight?"

"I would love too." 

"We can talk about this as well, I mean us. I want to, nothing bad I just, you mean so much to me and yeah we need to talk about this.

"I want to talk about us too." 

Talia followed Susan to the door and as it opened Susan stepped out and before walking off she turned to Talia and kissed her. 

"See you later sweetcheeks." Susan said chuckling. 

Talia stood their unimpressed but with a smile on her face, she really couldn't love this woman any more, it wasn't possible. She was looking forward to tonight definitely, she was eager to find out what was running through Susan's mind when she was thinking about the two of them and where they were going from here. 

For Talia, she knew she had found the one person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"Have you had a good day?" Susan asked Talia. 

"It was okay, I missed you though." 

"Why Ms Winters, aren't you full of mush." Susan teased, Talia nudged her playfully. 

"Susan." Talia said almost a whisper.

Susan looked at Talia concerned, it had gone from teasing to serious in seconds and she wondered if something was wrong. 

"What happens now?" 

"In what way?" Susan asked closing the gap between herself and Talia. 

"With us, I know what I want and I just...what do you want?" 

Susan took Talia's hands into her own, she then looked into Talia's eyes, oh she could get lost in those eyes and they were so beautiful.

 

"I want this, I want all of this and I want you. For however long you want me, I will be here. From the moment you walked into my life, I knew things were going to change. I didn't know it would end up with us here, now but I wouldn't change it for anything. You make me so happy, I was smiling all day and I'm sure Garabaldi asked me at least ten times today if I was really me." 

Talia laughed softly, she brought Susan's hand up to her mouth and kissed it.

"I want you Susan and as for however long I want you, how does forever sound?" 

"It sounds perfect." 

"Yeah?"  
…  
"Yes." Susan said grinning. 

"Come here." Talia said guiding them both to the sofa. 

They sat down and Talia put her arms around Susan and Susan snuggled in, Talia kissed the top of Susan's head, 

"I feel so safe, here in your arms." Susan spoke quietly. 

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise to protect you, you are safe here sweetheart." 

A while later Talia could hear steady breathing coming from Susan and she knew she had fallen asleep, she kept her arms around and smiled, sighing contently.

"You are safe." Talia whispered once more kissing Susan a final time before closing her eyes.


End file.
